


Girls

by Luositarabbit



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 短，不会完结（但会忘记发。。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Axl Rose, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Steven Adler/Slash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 冰激凌

汗珠从Axl鼻尖滑落，“太热了，”她抹了抹脸，“一会儿去吃冰激凌吧。”

“嗯。”

天气太热了，即使和Izzy在一起还是热，公车像个烤箱，让人莫名焦躁。Axl拉扯着吊带，汗水顺着她平坦的胸部滑进内衣，女孩皱着眉，看向窗外飞速逝去的树。Izzy抱着背包，用余光观察松开她手的Axl，不死心地重新勾住女孩的手指，Axl叹了口气，倒也没有再次甩开。

冒着冷气的甜品店是Axl最爱的地方，女孩点了一大杯草莓冰激凌，Izzy只拿了瓶可乐。

今天店里难得清净，Duff在给那些漂亮的小蛋糕撒糖粒，Slash思考着面前的一堆免费甜品哪个比较好吃，Izzy摆着一张臭脸，把那些偷瞟黑皮女孩过于丰满的胸部的蠢男孩吓跑。唔，其实这种烦恼Axl也想体验体验。

Steven？Steven在找她的练习册，顺便偷偷拿了两颗水果糖，Axl没错过Izzy和Duff勾起的嘴角，哦，这两个坏蛋！10分钟后金发女郎依旧没找到练习册，她像是从蛋糕里钻出来的小精灵，金发和脸颊上沾满了奶油，但她依旧没找到练习册。

瓶子上的水珠混着可乐，顺着Izzy的嘴角滑进脖子，Axl盯着女孩白皙的脖颈，炽热的眼神令Izzy不解地挑挑眉，Axl急忙扭过头，继续消灭冰激凌，噢，真冰啊，Axl砸砸嘴，大份草莓冰激凌麻木了Axl的舌头，她恶作剧地挤进Izzy怀里，给了女孩一个冰凉的吻。


	2. 狗窝

Duff对Steven占着狗窝的行为感到不解。

“亲爱的，你不打算上床睡觉了吗？”

Steven摇摇头，她塞了一嘴的糖果，手里抱着两包薯片，目不转睛地盯着前方，电视里只是在播放无聊的泡沫剧，金发女郎窝在橘色垫子里却看得津津有味，而可怜的小甜心，狗窝原本的主人，只能趴在地板上。

Duff对满地的零食包装袋感到头疼，Steven第二天一定会后悔，甚至还会把一切赖给Duff，不过Duff倒是乐意听Steven软乎乎地抱怨，顺便帮她揉肚子。

又过了翻来覆去的十分钟后，Duff终于忍不住了，她猛地爬起来，摁掉电视机，老天，那该死的女主角吵得她耳朵疼，“Steven Adler女士，”Duff一边捏住女孩的肩膀，一边凶狠地说，“你还不打算睡觉吗？”Steven愣住了，她眨眨眼睛，下一秒，Duff罪恶的双手就挠得金发女郎咯咯直笑。

两个人把客厅搞得乱糟糟的，最后一起累瘫在地毯上，月亮和夏夜凉爽的风一起涌进房间，Duff扭过头，女孩借一丝月光看着Steven红润的脸，或许就这样过一辈子好了，她想。难得温柔的夜晚，屋子里只剩下呼吸声......以及狗狗突如其来的鼾声，她们再次被逗笑。

Steven翻了个身，她微微仰头，唇碰唇，Duff尝到了水果糖的甜味。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

纠缠的腿，毛毯，吻，和鼾声如雷的小狗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗窝真的很舒服（×


	3. 争吵

“操你的。”

被雷声吵醒的Axl忍不住骂娘，她才刚刚睡着。Axl呆呆地坐着，打了几个哈欠，她实在没什么睡觉的心情了，不管是因为腻人的香薰还是聒噪的雨，女人爬起来，顶着一头乱毛跑去阳台抽烟。

烟雾缭绕，穿过干燥的头发，刚补过的红色艳得有些刺眼，或许是理发师的技术问题。雨从拉开的窗户滴进室内，窗台很快积了一个小小的水潭，几滴雨水唤醒了Axl，女人甩了甩被燃尽的香烟烫伤的手指，操，她还没抽几口呢。

雨还在下，一点也没有停的意思。

不能再这样下去了，Axl心想，她拿起一把伞，连袜子也没穿，就跑出了家门。

Izzy很惊讶，惊讶只穿着睡衣的Axl出现在她家门口，黑发女人还在欣赏自己的指甲，经Slash的好意提醒，不然她都没发现手指上的颜色几乎脱落没了。

房间里还有没散去的，刺鼻的气味，Axl走近时，小小的打了个喷嚏，她一向不喜欢指甲油的气味。

谁也没有说话，只有雨声。昏暗的房间里，Axl看不清Izzy的表情，偶然打个闪，她看见女人微微皱着眉。Izzy并没有要开口的意思，她背对着Axl，两个人安静的可怕。

最终还是Axl先认输了，为期一周的冷战，至于因为什么吵起来的，Axl早就不记得了。女人弯下腰揽住Izzy，脑袋埋在她的颈窝，交叉的双臂垂在她身前，Izzy愣了一下，Axl毛躁的头发扎的她脖子有些痒，过了一会，Izzy轻轻攥紧女人冰凉的手，再次无言。

“我爱你。”Axl闷闷地开口。

“嗯。”

窗外是黑压压的云，Axl和Izzy挤在沙发上，红发女人玩弄着Izzy的手指，另一只手悄悄伸到她背后，“哒”一声，解开了Izzy的内衣。

“嘘，”Axl把手指放在Izzy唇上，“别想用你的脏手碰我，你知道的。”

Izzy点点头，她盯着Axl的眼睛，长嘴含住了女人的食指。


	4. 咖啡

「新口味很棒，奶油蛋糕很甜。」Slash的嘴唇亲起来也很舒服。

Steven喝了太多咖啡，“可是新口味太好喝了。”当事人泪汪汪地为自己和咖啡辩解，“但这不是你大半夜来烦我的理由！”Slash翻了个白眼，她气得头发似乎又炸了一圈。

这一切都要怪Duff，以及她的特调饮料，Slash点了一支烟，她靠在墙上，思考明天该用什么姿势揍Duff一顿。Steven渐渐没了动静，Slash扭头看了眼“噪音制造机”，谢天谢地，她终于分了点注意力给Steven，“小甜心，”Slash揉了揉金发女郎的脑袋，“你想睡觉了吗？”

“No.”

明天我一定要杀了Duff，Slash想。

Steven突然不再哼唧了，她只是盯着某处看。Slash知道金发女郎想干什么，但女人只想好好睡一觉，实在没什么心情做，所以她毫不留情地摁住了Steven凑过来的脸，噢......又是一个滑稽的场面，“哈啊，甜心。”Slash摇摇手指。

Slash随意回应着Steven的吻，是什么让女人改变主意了呢？可能是暖色调的灯光让金发女郎的眼睛看起来很漂亮吧，她想。

Steven舔过Slash的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇。Slash有多迷恋Steven的眼睛，Steven就有多喜欢Slash嘴唇。金发女郎从来不是个安静的下来的小孩，她咬咬这里，再亲亲哪里，Steven热衷于探索对方身体这个环节。

左胸被留了一个牙印后，Slash的手滑进了Steven裙底，“你湿得也太快了。”Slash看着自己晶莹剔透的手指。

“Please......”

眼眶蓄满泪水，手臂不自觉缩紧。Slash总是被Steven高潮后的强烈反应震惊，女人拨开金发女郎汗湿的头发：她们接吻...接吻...接吻......


	5. 玫瑰/傻

Axl睁开眼睛，他小心翼翼地拿开Steven横在他胸前的手臂。

男人撑着洗手台，凝视镜子里的自己，看看那两团在他眼下的乌青和男人懒得打理的，毛茸茸的胡渣，上帝啊，糟糕透了，Axl垂下头。

“为什么不多睡会儿？”被子传来闷闷的声音。

“你不回去么？”Axl忽略了女孩的问题，他抖开皱巴巴的T恤，拾起Steven印着米老鼠头像的内衣，悄悄说了句幼稚，他对着散落一地的衣物叹了口气，随后全数扔进脏衣篓里，“一会儿穿我的衣服回去。”

“我更想和你待在一起。”Steven懒洋洋地坐起来，女孩撑着脑袋，看收拾昨晚派对残局的Axl在她面前转来转去。

“她们会担心你的。”

“噢，”Steven伸了个懒腰，“算了吧，你给的钱那么多，她们才不会担心我呢。”

“抱我！”女孩站在床上，她张开手臂往Axl身上倒去。

Axl呻吟一声，接住光着身子的女孩，把她揽进怀里，“该减肥了，女士。”

“滚啊！”

他们懒洋洋的躺在地毯上，阳光和吻，Axl几乎要再次昏睡过去，半晌Steven从他胸口抬起头，“你该刮胡子啦。”女孩软软地说，她把头靠在他的肩膀上，乱糟糟的金色卷发扎得Axl脖子痒痒的。

Steven比Axl先昏睡过去，男人有一搭没一搭的顺着她的卷发，舒服让她发出小猫一样的哼哼唧唧，Steven像八爪鱼似的缠着热源，很快就进入了梦乡，Axl听着女孩逐渐平稳的呼吸，从床上扯下来一条毛毯，将两人裹起来，也缓缓闭上眼睛。

Axl总是比她起得早，比她睡得晚，Steven迷迷糊糊的，错过了她沉睡时，男人饱含爱意的每一个眼神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷人雷语


End file.
